tenchikaimeifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchikaimei Wiki:About
, , | written by = Ten Tailed Fox | published by = Tenchikaimei Wiki | original run = September 29th, 2011 - present | volumes = None | extra = N/A }} Tenchikaimei! (天地晦冥, The Whole World Covered in Darkness!) is an ongoing original series authored by the founder of this wiki, Ten Tailed Fox. The story was published first here, at this wiki. The story follows the adventures of three main characters, rather than one; the two heroes, Raian Getsueikirite and Seireitou Kawahiru, as well as the heroine Teira Itamimura, three college-bound students whose fates are all changed when World War III is brought to their home nation; the American Empire, or AE for short. As they face their troubles, they find out that there is more to the war than they were told, and that sinister spiritual forces are at work in the world. This startling revelation brings yet another gloomy premonition to their attention; that the world war isn't the only war taking place in the present. Characters Main Characters * Raian Getsueikirite - Age 18: The youngest of the three protagonists, Raian is a freshman in college and a caring young man, who has many friends and is well liked in his school community. Despite this, Raian suffers from large bouts with anxiety, worrying about the well-being of his friends and family almost always, and usually more than the situation requires; even though sometimes it calls for none at all. He is also the first to awaken his powers, being able to see and detect spirits; which gains him access into an organization known as the White Priests. * Seireitou Kawahiru - Age 19: The oldest of the three, Seireitou has grown up a fighter, joining a local dojo from a young age and diligently training from then on. He is a sophomore in college, and is also seen as the smarter, more calculating member of the group. He is the second to gain his powers, but is reluctant to join up with an organization, preferring to explore his powers on his own for now. * Teira Itamimura - Age 19: Teira is the most withdrawn member of the group. Like Seireitou, she is a sophomore in college, and works diligently to get top grades in her classes. She is somewhat of a sister-figure to both Raian and Seireitou, who are both very protective of her, being the love interest of the latter. Teira is the third member of the group to obtain her powers, though she is, as of yet, unable to control them, being unaware they exist, as she goes into an almost trance-like state when they activate. Character types * Human: The Humans of Tenchikaimei are much like the humans in the real world. Some humans gain special powers under certain conditions, which allow them to see, sense, and fight with spirits, be they good or bad. Most humans who have powers join up with organizations of similar humans to achieve their own ends. * Akuma: Akuma are evil souls from hell, that serve Satan. They are currently in a spiritual battle with the Tenshi, and by association, the White Priests. Most Akuma have both human and animalistic forms to meet their situations. They also have the ability to possess willing humans, or humans with no powers. * Tenshi: Tenshi are good spirits from heaven, that serve God. They are locked in a war against the Akuma and are generally the allies of the White Priests. Setting The majority of the series takes place on the fictional version of Earth in which the characters live. While the spiritual dimensions of heaven and hell are mentioned, they are not exactly settings for the series. The story takes place decades in the future, where robotics and science has far advanced, seen in the technological capabilities nations and citizens now possess. Story Arcs # White Priests Arc (Chapters 1 - present) Behind the Scenes The character names "Raian Getsueikirite" and "Seireitou Kawahiru" are common names for the fanfiction characters of Ten Tailed Fox, and his co-author, Silver-Haired Seireitou, that were reused for this series as well. Due to the series being style after manga and anime, it's primary translation is the Japanese language. Category:Tenchikaimei